This proposal for Expanded Occupational Safety and Health Surveillance will lead to enhanced surveillance activity using the NIOSH-CSTE vision and model for a nationwide system of state-based occupational injury and illness surveillance. This Expanded Program proposal includes a Fundamental Program, and two Priority Health Projects - the development of occupational injury surveillance in the trucking industry, and the expansion of a pesticide surveillance and prevention project. The following will be conducted under the Fundamental Program: (1) establish a surveillance advisory committee, (2) conduct surveillance of all 19 Occupational Indicators, (3) publish an annual Indicator Report, (4) publish a supplement to the Indicator Report on acute traumatic injuries, (5) participate in the surveillance consortium (COSS) - providing leadership toward the improved understanding of the use of workers' compensation data, and (6) continue surveillance for work-related musculoskeletal disorders, asthma and hospitalized burns through established surveillance and prevention projects. Additionally, the development of an occupational injury surveillance system in the trucking industry is proposed. Specific aims include: (1) establish a trucking advisory group with management and labor representatives, (2) publish baseline measures of injuries, trends and costs within trucking, (3) develop and implement a surveillance system focusing on six priority conditions: non-traumatic musculoskeletal disorders of the upper extremity and low back, fall injuries, 'struck by' injuries, lower extremity musculoskeletal disorders, motor vehicle crash injuries, and 'caught in' injuries, (4) develop and implement case and employer follow up protocols, (5) conduct industry-wide surveys of employers and employees, and (6) identify opportunities for interventions to reduce hazards and injuries within trucking. Finally, current pesticide surveillance and prevention activities will be enhanced by: (1) assessing the capability of current data collection processes to identify underlying causes of common pesticide exposures, (2) modifying interview questions and guides, (3) using an event tree analysis approach to identify causal factors associated with pesticide exposure, and (4) developing and implementing improved prevention activities based on the information generated through enhanced surveillance activities. The activities outlined in this proposal will lead to enhanced surveillance activity, the translation of information into recommendations and prevention strategies, and the fostering of necessary partnerships with those that can intervene, with the ultimate goal of preventing occupational injury and illness. [unreadable] [unreadable]